So What if I'm Rich ?
by maye-chan
Summary: AU: Tainaka Ritsu, the next COO in Tainaka Corp. was about to confess to her childhood best friend Akiyama Mio when an unexpected thing happened. If ever Mio returned her feelings, there's another problem Ritsu should face. Could she surpass it all just for her beloved best friend ? Find out :) Disclaimers were inside.
1. Chapter 1

******CHAPTER 1 "The Confession"**

**A/N: **Sooo.. hello everyone. this is my first fanfic, a newbie here, so please free to point out some errors. I still have a lot to learn, and I'll be glad if you could help me out. Also, there may be a lot of typographical errors, it's because i made this story on my phone. But please, ENJOY !

**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-ON and the characters except the story.

**Warning: **Suggested themes like Yuri are implied. :)

* * *

**The ****Confession**

* * *

'What have i done ?' a sob came out of the mouth from a certain bassist.

She was running for about 20 minutes now. Untill a voice from behind called."Mio ! Come back !" the drummer was following the black haired girl ever since she ran away from her.

It has become a mess. This shouldn't be the outcome. It was supposed to be a simple confession of Ritsu's feelings for . She was helplessly inlove with her best friend. What's worst was that, their both girls. But she didn't care. All she knew was she can't live without Mio.

-20 min. earlier-

_"Mio, I-" Ritsu was about to confess to Mio when she was cut .A soft, warm lips was clashed against hers. Her eyes widened but the sensation was too intoxicating that she just go along, closed her own eyes and kissed Mio back._

_Seconds past, Mio realized what she had done. She pulled away, too shocked to say anything. Tears began to fall from her eyes to her cheeks. As Ritsu saw those tears fell, her heart ached. Instinct was telling her to go and hug the most important person in her life. But before she could wrap her arms around Mio, the bassist already ran away and she immediately followed her. She hates to see her that way. Especially when she hadn't had a chance to say what she really felt._

- End of flashback -

Mio didn't stop from running. When she noticed that Ritsu was not following her anymore she stopped. Her tears kept on streaming so she's wiping it with both of her hands...

Right now. She was standing in an empty street. For the first time of her life, she was thankful that there's no one there. No one will look at her pathetically while she sob hard.

She fell on her knees and cried at her palms. She was sobbing so hard that she didn't noticed someone approaching her quietly with a bowed head, someone who's none other than her best friend, Ritsu. She knelt behind Mio, still, her head was bowed. She would give everything she have just not to see her precious bassist look like this.

While Mio was sobbing she felt something warm around her waist and behind her back. She removed her palms away from her face and look at those familiar hands.

"Please don't be like that. It breaks me to see you at that state. And why do you need to run? I thought your going to leave me forever. So i followed... How rude Mio-chuan." Mio was shocked at how Ritsu sounded even at the last part she tried to put up a joke, the always energetic, happy go lucky drummer was now at a verge of crying. Something Mio rarely hear because she know Ritsu was always strong but now, she's vulnerable.

Her voice almost crack making Mio notice she was trying to stop those tears from coming out. Hearing this Mio gathered up her courage, 's-she's like that because of me...'

"I-i love you..." Mio softly whispered. And continued.

"I-I've always love you. But i don't w-ant you to leave j-just because of my feelings." Mio said while she gripped Ritsus's arm hard, around her waist.

Her cheeks were slightly flushed turning into a pink hue. She said it. Finally, she had confessed. On the other hand, Ritsu was still absorbing everything Mio said. She was shocked but slowly realized why Mio kissed her.

She hugged her tighter not planning to let her go. A small smile came out from her lips.

"You stole my line." Ritsu whispered at the back of Mio's neck. This sent an electric feeling down to Mio's spine. Who's eyes are wide. 'Did she mean what i think she mean?'

"What do yo-" Mio was cut when she was abruptly turned and felt Ritsu's warm, soft lips onto hers. She quickly shut her eyes but soon relaxed and returned the kiss, this time the kiss lasted.

It was a slow, passionate kiss. Both conveying every feeling they have kept. Ritsu deepened the kiss by tilting her head to the side while Mio followed. Minutes passed. They both pulled away panting for air. Each looking straight at their eyes. Words were not needed when all they felt was clearly shown. But soon Ritsu grinned.

"So much for your 'second' time MY princess?" Ritsu's arm stayed at Mio's waist and she pulled closer while Mio blushed more.

"B-Baka!" Mio's fist automatically reached Ritsu's head. Making Ritsu yelp and rubbed her new bump.

"Itai ! ... Is that a way for you to show you love me ? You could at least kiss me ag-" Before Ritsu could finish Mio's face was like a tomato already and another fist was slowly forming on Mio's side, this ring the warning bell inside Ritsu's head.

"M-Mio I was just kidding... It was just a joke. Although I would like another one but it's okay if.. Y-you don't have to-" Ritsu's voice was fading seeing Mio getting angrier and angrier with every word she spoke.

"RITSUUU !" Mio shouted her tonsils out as she tried to reach, no, as her fist tried to reach Ritsu's head.

"AAAHH ! I SAID I'M SORRY !" Ritsu ran for her dear life. She doesn't want to die at a young age. Mio quickly chased the brunette. Running as fast as she could just to catch her.

While running a wide smile was both seen at their lips. As well as with contented hearts, they ran until they've reached the river side. Mio stopped, catching her breath. Ritsu looked back and check the black-haired girl, still ready to ran without any sign of tiredness. When Mio caught her breath, she surrendered.

"Okay Ritsu, I've had enough. Let's just go home before it gets dark." Mio said as she sat down at the grass, looking at the sky

"You sure you won't hit me ? 'Cause I don't really want to die at a very young age. And besides I want to spend more time with you." At this Mio blushed again. Mio was about to look at the drummer when the same warmth enveloped her again.

Mio was taken aback, surprised at how quickly Ritsu sat behind her and put her arms around her waist, but then she leaned back and relaxed at the hug that was overwhelming with warmth. Ritsu's hugs were always this comfortable and very securing. Mio can't help but close her eyes and feel their heartbeat synchronized together. Again no words were needed. Being there at each other's side was enough. The comfortable silence was broke when Ritsu spoke.

"Mio," Ritsu said looking at Mio's closed eyes. The bassist gave a lil' "hmmn?" while her eyes were still closed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say I love you... I just remember i didn't get to say it when you chased me a while ago." Ritsu said and gave a sweet smile which caused Mio to quickly blushed and hid her face by turning her head to the other direction.

"I-I love you too." Mio stammered making her blush deeper. Ritsu grinned watching at how her precious bassist looked like. All shy but sometimes could be bold, times like when she brushes her lips onto Ritsu's. Then Ritsu decided to tease Mio further.

"What was that? I didn't quite heard it.. Could you be a lil' more loud. And CLEAR." Mio twitched and silence took over. Then Mio responded.

"I-I don't need to repeat it ! It's your fault for not listening carefully." Mio said with a pink hue on her cheeks that was clearly visible.

"Eehh ?! But I really didn't heard it. I want to know what you saiiid. Come on Mioo. Tell meee.." Ritsu pouted. Mio sigh the took a deep breath.

"I said. I love you too."

This time Mio looked at Ritsu, said it straight and clear. While Ritsu blushed and then looked away. 'Wow so this is what it feels like when you are answered by your loved ones.'

"Hey Ritsu" Ritsu was cut off with her own thoughts. Now her blush subsided then look back at Mio with wide eyes. She was enchanted by the view that had unfold in front of her eyes.

Mio's face had a peaceful and a contented expression while her hair swayed softly with the wind. Mio's eyes were deep but bright, right were Ritsu had fallen deep in love. Mio smiled gently. That smile, Ritsu would give everything just to see that everyday, heck every time. Mio giggled seeing Ritsu's amazed face.

"You look ridiculous..." Mio was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hey ! I-it's not my fault, when the one you love looks like an angel you can't help but stare ! AND Y-YOU GOT T-THAT..." Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"'Got that' what ?" Mio was surely enjoying this. Ritsu was totally embarrassed, something Mio rarely see. So might as well enjoy this.

"T-That... H-hypnotizing... S-smile..." Mio was speechless. She doesn't know how react with this. But she burst out laughing.

"Mou, Ritsu. I never thought you could be this sweet with words.. Hahaha" Mio couldn't stop laughing while Ritsu has a deep shade on her cheeks.

"H-hey stop laughing !" Ritsu shouted at the laughing bassist. But Mio didn't stop.

"I said s-stop laughing..." Ritsu tackled Mio then they both fell flat on the grass, which earned a yelp from the now surprised bassist. Now, they're in a complete awkward position.

Mio's back was flat on the grass while Ritsu was on top. They both have blushes at their cheeks while staring at each other's eyes. Ritsu was again entranced by Mio. Then she leaned forward to Mio, engaging another kiss.

Mio put her arms on Ritsu's neck pulling her closer. Mio's other hand removed the hairband on Ritsu's hair and the brunette's wild locks were on the loose. Spreading on Mio's face. Ritsu groaned while she felt Mio smile at their kiss. Minutes seemed like hours when Ritsu pulled away a little. Both panting while feeling each other's breath.

"This our third kiss for the day. Four if you count our 'first kiss'" Ritsu grinned seeing Mio's blush deepen.

"B-Baka ! Do you really have to count it ?" Mio deadpanned and looked away. Blushing again. Then Ritsu got off from Mio and held out her hand to help the bassist stand.

"Hey, It's getting late already. And besides, what were you going to say a while ago?" Mio gladly took Ritsu's hand and stood up but Ritsu didn't let go of Mio's hand. Instead Ritsu intertwined their fingers and held it tightly. Making the bassist's blush come back.

"Uhm... I- i was just going to say d-dont..." Mio didn't finished her sentence making the drummer curious.

"Don't ?" Ritsu continued. Mio was avoiding any eye contacts, when she murmured something. The drummer moved closer to the bassist trying to catch what the latter was saying.

"Whaat ? Mio i can't even hear a thing you're saying" Ritsu moved her ear closer to Mio's mouth. Then Ritsu blushed. Making Mio wish she could just run away but she won't. Not when Ritsu was on her side. Silence...

Then Ritsu became so serious. She held the bassists hands closer then stormy grey eyes met the flaming amber ones.

"You don't have to say that Mio. But, just to make it clear. I promise" Mio was in the verge of crying. Seeing Ritsu this serious and had made a promise was enough to move her already happy heart.

She then hug the drummer making the latter grin. Mio really looks forward to that promise. She know, Ritsu never breaks her promises. Ritsu returned the hug and spoke.

"Mio, I think it's time to go home. It's already getting dark you don't want to see a ghost ain't you ?" That night, Ritsu slept with an ice pack on her forehead.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you very much for reading the story. If you liked it please follow or review. Updates are on the way X) THANK YOU :))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello there. :) Here's the 2nd chapter of my story. Again, feel free to criticize. You'll be a great help. ENJOY ! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON and the characters.**

**Warning: Suggested themes like Yuri is implied. **

* * *

** "The First of the Millions" (Ritsu's POV)**

After sometime, I'll finally have a good sleep. Now that the pain inside my heart was gone I feel like I could die. But not yet... I wanted to spend my whole life with the person sleeping beside me. None other than my best friend AND girlfriend.

Yap. I'm not straight. But I don't care about what would others will say. As long as I see her smiling I'll keep on living. This day was the best day of my life. Though at first it didn't go too well. But it ended great.

Today, I was about to confess to my best friend when she kissed me and then ran away. Can you believe it ? Geez, I was scared so I followed her and it turned out that she loves me too. We kissed a LOT. Five times was a lot for me. The last kiss was when we were about to sleep. And if your wondering why were we on the same bed. She decided to have a sleep over at my house. It's a weekend so that's okay. Her parents doesn't mind either since they've known me for years.

I'm staring at the ceiling thinking about what happened today. A smile was plastered on my lips. I look at the person sleeping beside me who's sleeping so peacefully. Her head was lying on my arm while hugging me as if I'm her pillow. She moved closer, but still in a deep sleep. 'Mio'. I thought. Then I kissed her forehead and looked at her sleeping face. I guess she was really tired.

I could spend my entire life staring at her like this. I slowly moved side wards facing her then put my arms around her waist. I stopped when she mumbled something.

"Hmm... R-Ritsu..." I froze and stared at her intently. When I saw that she's still fast asleep, I proceed to what I was doing. When I placed my arms around her waist I slowly moved her closer to me. I rested my chin at her head inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. Then she mumbled something again. Which startled me a little.'Geez, Having a great dream about me huh?'I grinned.

"R-ritsu... Thank you for.. Promising.." then a tear fell from the corner of her eyes which I quickly wiped with my thumb. That promise?

-Flashback-

_"Whaat ? Mio i can't even hear a thing you're saying" I moved my ear closer to Mio's mouth._

_ "I-i said. P-promise me. T-that you'll never... L-leave me... T-that you'll s-stay by my side... For... Forever.." I blushed.I never thought Mio would say something like this. She must have been scared this whole time. So I cut my own strain of thoughts and right there, I promised. I Promised that i'll never leave her side. I promised that no one can hurt her. I promised to only love her and NO ONE else. I promised to give my undying love to her. Forever._

"Mou, Mio. You don't have to ask. I could have said it sooner. I'am your Knight right ? I vowed to do everything, I promised long before you even ask to me to promise it." I whispered. And slowly, I felt my own eyelids heavy. And drifted off to dreamland.

Miraculously I was the first one to woke up. I tried to move my arm but it felt heavy. I smiled at her peaceful face. Yesterday was like a dream but this moment told me I'm in a reality.

Next was, I tried to move my body but she has a death grip on me. Seriously she's adorable but its like I'm chained to my bed. Very tightly. After trying to find a way how to escape I finally gave up. Instead I lie there thinking about things.

'What would happen if dad finds out. I mean, he knows Mio but...' My strain of thoughts was cut by a knock on the door. I softly answered 'come in' not wanting to wake Mio up. A maid made her way inside but only near the door and bowed.

"Young Mistress the breakfast is already prepared." she said. I nod and she left the room. I slowly shook Mio's shoulder waking her up.

"Hey Mio, wake up. The breakfast is ready." I softly said but she just tightened her grip more and put her head at the crook of my neck.

"Oi Mio, I know you're awake. Knock it out. The food is waiting." I said trying to loosen her grip but heck she's strong. I sighed then an idea popped out of my mind.

"You don't wanna wake up huh ? " I said in a mischievous tone then I tickled her. She burst into laughter but still not letting go. I tickled her more until she finally surrendered and loosened her grip.

"Haha, nothing can beat the great Ritsu-sama ! " I yelled victoriously.

"Mou, Ritsu it's early in the morning. Keep it down." She said then yawned.

"Said the one who started it." I give her my signature grin and sat up.

"I just wanted to keep that position for a while, was that bad?" she deadpanned. And as if she just thought what she said. A blush was seen at her cheeks.I smiled at her and kiss her on the cheeks then whispered. "I love you" then i got out of the bed. While she remained there with a tomato face.

"Are you gonna come or what? Want another kiss ?" I teased her then she glared at me. Her face, still ablaze. I laughed.

"Just kidding, come on the food will get cold." I offered my hand to her again to help her stand up. As her blush quickly subside she reached for it then she pulled me and kissed me on the lips. But she quickly pulled away then stood up and made her way to the bathroom. I swear I just saw an evil smile a few seconds ago. I stood there petrified. My face felt hot. She got me on that one. I smiled and followed her.

"A good morning kiss. How sweet Mio-chua-" "Ite" before I can finish my revenge tease she smacked me on the head. I slowly rub the bump on my head.

"Baka" then she continued washing her face. I laughed and did the same thing. We both go down and ate breakfast. I was the only one living at this house aside from the maids. I did say this was MY house right ? Basically it WAS my family's house but they moved in one of our rest house at Hokkaido. Since our main company was there. Dad thought that would be the best thing to do.

I disagreed to go with them 'cause I don't wanna leave my friends and HTT specially Mio. Satoshi often visits me and his friends here. My parents visit too but not like as often as Satoshi do while I, on the other hand, visit our house at Hokkaido every Christmas break but it also depends if our parents will celebrate it there or at another country. At that case, I invite Satoshi to celebrate it with me along with my expects a lot to me because I'm his successor. Now that I gave a thought about it, I'm sure he'll be angry when he knew about me and Mio. I need to think this through. I'll make sure that I'll have a plan but not today.

After we finished eating, we decided to go out. On a date. Me and her. A date. Whoa... This will be our first time going out as.. well... as lovers, might as well make it memorable. Even though this was sudden I still have a plan. First I'll take her to the amusement park. She went back home to change her clothes. I still have time so I carefully planned everything. 'God, I hope she'll likes this.'

Right now, I plan to cross dress for her. So that, it will not be hard to go sweet on her... I know it creeps the hell out of her being stared at and I don't want her to get uncomfortable. So I won't dress up too much... Flashy. I'll just match it with what Mio's gonna wear. So I grabbed my cellphone and text her.

**'Hey Mio what're you gonna wear. ^_^'** I sent it and looked what shoes should I wear then my cellphone vibrated.

**'Baka, -.- do I really have to tell ?'** I smiled.

**'Come on Mio-chuan~ I just want to match my clothes with you. :3'** I clicked send, then a few seconds before I could put my cellphone down, it vibrated, 'well that was fast' I deadpanned..

**'Violet blouse with a black belt, red leggings and brown boots...'**

** 'Okay thanks ! See you later. Look pretty 'kay ? Love ya~'** then I closed my phone.

'Hmmm.. Soo.. I'll wear a violet v-neck shirt with a black blazer, I'll just fold it up into my elbow, and red pants with brown sneakers. I think that's enough.' I searched my closet and luckily I have all. Why do I have boys' clothes? Well, it's for EMERGENCIES. It still looked new 'cause I rarely use them anyways so this will be perfect.

I said, I'm gonna pick her up at her house before lunch but with my look... her parents might freak out. Having they're only daughter go out with a guy, was the last thing they could expect from Mio. Basically, I'am not a guy but I looked like one right now. So I'll meet her at the park instead.

Dad gave me a car when I finally have my license. He bought it right away and said.

_'Ritsu, your a daughter of the Tainaka family, at least accept this since everything that I gave to you was always rejected. Just consider this my advance graduation gift.'_ and I can't just, turn him down on that so I accepted it but I rarely use it either.

It's a blue Jaguar XJR. It's a good thing the windows were tinted so people won't know who's driving. If they knew I'll be 's almost time so i grabbed the key and my blazer. It took a few turns before the park was in sight. Then I saw someone sitting at the seesaw. I parked the car behind the tree then approach her. Then naughty idea popped out of my head once again.

I wore my sunglasses, removed my hair band and approached her. I changed the pitch of my voice, then tapped her shoulder from behind. I felt her tense under my hands, before she could look who was it, I talked.

"Why does a beautiful lady sits here alone? Why don't you come with me?" I'm trying my best not to laugh 'cause I know she's freaking out.

"U-uhm.. S-sorry b-but i-i'm w-waiting for my... b-boyfriend" I was amused with her reply. So I'm a "boyfriend"

"Oh... But "HIS" already here." I changed my voice into it's normal pitch. When she recognized it was mine, she quickly turned around, her expression was in the middle of relief and anger. I gave a peace sign and removed my sunglasses.

"So... I'am your 'boyfriend' huh?" The expression before was turned into a blush. She tried to say something bu was too embarrassed.

"Haha, don't worry. Today I'll literally be your boyfriend..." as if she just noticed my attire, her blush deepened while she eyed me from head to toe.

"Handsome eh? Come on." I took her hand and led her to the place where my car was.

"W-wait.. " she let go of my hand, I stopped and wait for her to say something.

"W-why are y-you dressed l-ike.. like that?" she said while avoiding an eye contact, her blush was still visible. When I looked at her for a moment, I realized her clothes suites her well. My jaw dropped, while I just stood there and stared at her.

"Hey Ritsuuu~" 'So moe moe kyun' I cleared my throat..

"Uhmmm.. Because I don't want you to be uncomfortable when I held your hand and get to be too sweet while others were staring, they'll just think we're a... Uhmm. a 'normal' couple. I don't care about what they'll say if they know what my true gender is, but i won't let them ruin our date. This is the first of the millions so I'd rather make this memorable. Besides don't I look handsome ?" then I struck a pose, she laughed while I grinned. I took her hand again and she held it tightly.

"Come on. We have a date right?" I smiled at her while she smiled too.

I led her again to my car, opened the passenger's door for her and moved to the driver's seat. I turned on the engine and looked at Mio who's staring outside the window.

"Hey Mio~" she turned around and our lips met. It was a chaste kiss. I pulled away quickly then grinned at her red face.

"I wanted to do that since I saw you ... but we're in public sooo.. I restrained myself. We were on the car, so I guess no one saw that. And besides, you look beautiful." I said trying to hide my blush while scratching the back of my head. A habit of mine every time I'm turned around, I know she's blushing mad and heard her whisper, "Baka"

"Haha, 'your one and only' thank you.." I giggled while I stepped on the accelerator.

"By the way, my ojou-sama, what would you like to do first? Have lunch or head straight to the amusement park ?" I asked while keeping my eyes on the road.

"Hmmm. I'm still full from the breakfast a while ago, so we can go to the amusement park first, it's been a long time since we went together there right ?" she replied.

"Yap, I can still remember that... So, my ojou-sama, amusement park it is." I said then glance at her while grinning,she smiled. I shift the gear to be a little faster.

"Ritsu.. You have a li-" but before she could finish, I cut her, 'cause I already know what she'll ask. Judging from that worry tone..

"Yes my ojou-sama, I have my license. Don't worry, I know you'll ask that. And this car was given by Dad, I can't just reject it, when he mentioned all the things I didn't accept from him it knida... made me feel guilty... he also said this is his advance graduation gift to me." I winked and concentrated on driving.

When we finally arrived, I found a perfect parking. Like all men does, I opened the door for Mio and held her hand. I was glad when she didn't reject it but a blush says to me she's still a little embarrassed. I'm actually used to that.. After we reached the entrance, I bought the ticket.

"Here, don't lose it." I gave her the ticket then glance around.

"Men, it's a little crowded so don't let go of my hand. But don't worry I'm not really planning to let you go.". I grinned.

"M-me too. Baka" she turned her head facing the other side which cause my grin to widen. This will be a very fun day, when suddenly my phone rang.

"Uhm .. Mio, wait here. I'll just have to answer this phone call in a sec." I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was Dad. I answered it quickly.

**'Hello?'**I put the speaker on my ear.

'**Ritsu? I'm glad you picked up.I assumed you were busy' **he said on the other line.

'**Well, I'AM busy actually.' **I replied while I glanced at Mio, who's now sitting at a bench.

'**Hmmm. But I need a hand here.' **'I knew it' I deadpanned.

'**What is it now? I'm on a da- I mean da-day off. I already lent a hand last Friday night.' '**Phew. I almost slipped that I'm on a date.'

'**I know that, but there's a problem in one of our companies at Tokyo. I'm busy fixing another problem here at the main company and Satoshi's busy with his school stuff. If you do this one, I'll give one thing you like. That's a promise.' '**I don''t have any other choice anyway.' I thought.

'**Alright, alright. Keep your promise. I'll just think about what should I ask. But I have a condition... I'll go there later at night. I still have some things to do.' **I said and looked at Mio, who's looking at me too. I smiled then I saw that look again, she's worried.

'**DEAL. Thank you Ritsu. I know I could count in you. After all you're my successor By the way, be careful on your way there.. Oh, I have to go. Bye. Loveyou.' **then he hung up. 'Uhh.. I'll sure be careful.' I thought.

I turned to Mio and head to where she's seated. I sat beside her then let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay?" she asked with that same tone when she asked about my license. I turned to her with a smile.

"You always worry don't you? It's okay. Nothing's wrong actually. It was just Dad, asking for a hand again. You know, about the company... But there's really nothing to worry about. Let's just go and have fun with our date. Okay? " I grabbed her hand. Then our date started.

* * *

**Oneechantsu- **I thank you again. Sorry if I didn't replied at the PM. This time I made sure that the errors you've said is given an extra attention. :D Thank you very much again. :)

**Raine1o1- **Senpai ! haha .. Thanks for reading and reviewing. :) see i give kisses. X) Thanks ! :D

** - **Haha, yeah my bad. I should have put a warning. X) but Thank you for reading and reviewing ! :)

**Yukina-Tenma- **haha .. Thank you very much.. Thanks for reading and reviewing .. :)

**Reviewer- **Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. :)

**Darkmaster- **Thank you for the compliment. :) and Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. :D

**A/N: **To all the people who read, I would like to Thank you all very much. Sorry if my replies are too short. I just don't know what to say besides Thank you. x) about the next update .. I think it will be a little late. hehe .. sorry, I'm still working on it. :) once again. Thank you ! :D


End file.
